Violet Nightshade
Violet Nightshade is a Goth who loves all things dark, spooky, and her flowers dead. She cares deeply for her sister Poppy, although she sometimes can't stand her perkiness and love for bright and cheerful flowers. Violet is one of the last five people left in your town when the new Essence Creator arrives. Violet is in a relationship with Lord Daniel of Cutopia. She is also the host of a mini-game in the town that hosts festivals. Violet works for MorcuCorp to run the new star racer out of Speedville. She is the new owner of the Boudreaux Mansion in the Bayou and also owns the flower shop in the town and owns a cat named Weather. She appears in ''MySims SkyHeroes'' as a member of SkyForce. Roles in Games Violet (MySims)|MySims (Wii/PC)||true Violet (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom (Wii) Violet (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Violet (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Violet (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Violet (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Violet (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Violet (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes (Wii) Violet (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Trivia * In MySims Kingdom, Violet once lived on the island of Spookane and sometimes regrets leaving it, but she would rather be with her sister Poppy. * Violet wears her hair in a ponytail in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents, & MySims SkyHeroes, but in the rest of the games, she has her hair worn down. * In the Wii version of ''MySims Agents'', Poppy tells you that she wants Violet to open a flower shop which Violet does in the DS version of ''MySims Agents''. * On the cover of ''MySims Agents'', Violet is dressed in her MySims Kingdom outfit, but in the game, she is dressed in her regular outfit. * In MySims Agents, Violet seems to be older than Evelyn, as Violet remembers the Nightmare Crown Project and how she and Poppy would play at Cyrus Boudreaux's mansion while their mother and the others creating the Crown of Nightmares would work on it, while Evelyn is surprised when Paul Wisnewski tells her about the Crown. Violet is also aware of who Morcubus is, while Evelyn isn't even aware at first that her father, Michael Gray, worked with him. * If you send Violet on the dispatch mission One More Time, she will tell you that she thought she saw Poppy's dog being kidnapped by Morcubus, meaning that it's her fear (which, ironically, happened at the beginning of the game). * When you send Violet on Makoto's dispatch mission "High School Yearbook", she will tell you that she's in high school, meaning that she could be between or is 14-18. * Violet has a deep voice in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. In MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes','' Violet has more of a higher pitched/friendly voice. *On the cover of MySims Racing, Violet is seen wearing the outfit she is seen wearing in MySims Kingdom, but in the game she is seen wearing the outfit she wears in MySims. *After Morcubus is defeated by the star racer in MySims Racing, she appears in the cutscene after the Ultimate Cup and it is presumed she quit MorcuCorp. *Violet's first and last name are both after flowers. Nightshade''' is a flower often associated with witches, while violet is a common flower in the Northern Hemisphere. *Violet is the only of the five original sims to appear in every Wii MySims game as of MySims SkyHeroes. Along with her is Vic Vector, Chaz McFreely, DJ Candy "Supergroove" and Dr. F. However, if counting multiplayer mode, Buddy will also qualify for this honor. *In MySims Kingdom on Spookane, the lot of Grandma Ruthie's factory must have been where Violet lived before she moved to Cutopia. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she could have been a member of Specter Squadron, as she has their logo on her hat, but for the game, was made a member of SkyForce. *In MySims Agents, If you send Violet to the Dispatch Mission Snake on the loose!, She will tell you that she has a snake tattoo on her body, but not where, it could be possible that she got it from Justice's Temporary Tattoo Parlor. *In MySims SkyHeroes DS she is not in the Specter Squadron even though it shows it on her hat. *If you send Violet on Jenny's dispatch mission, she will reveal she and poppy love Starcruiser X and always watched it together. *If you send Violet on Marlon's second dispatch mission, she will mention Cutopia and Spookane wondering if they were harmed. Foreign Name *'English: '''Violet Nightshade *'Dutch:' Madelief *'Spanish: Violeta Hierbamora *'''French: Violette Argique *'''German: '''Violetter Nachtschatten fr:Violet Nightshade Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp Category:Smarts Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:Paranormal Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:Racer Category:Agent Recruits